


通古斯猎人和他的生活用品

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	通古斯猎人和他的生活用品

马背上铺着土橘色的鹿皮，下面是填了羊绒的汗垫，可Kylo仍然觉得身下不够柔软，硬邦邦地隔着常年养尊处优的生活所积聚的脂肪硌得他的骨头生疼。两条肉乎乎的腿垂在两侧晃悠悠地早已发麻，偶尔撞击在马的后腹上激起一阵难耐的酸麻，正午阳光下紧闭着的眼睑随之抽动，一滴汗水穿过黑色睫毛的阻碍滑进了眼睛里，激得Kylo的眼皮子飞快地挤动着，竟红了眼圈。

这次又做了什么梦？Hux问，他骑在一匹身后长着奶白色斑点的鹿褐色马上，俯视着哼哼唧唧的大个子。是你妈妈不要你了？还是你又把外公的遗物弄丢了？

Kylo没有回答Hux的问题，他什么梦都没有做，因为他根本无法入睡。Hux让他很不舒服，他觉得自己的身体断成了两半截，腰部以下的部分都不听使唤，只有偶尔传来的触电般的知觉表明两腿应该还跟身体连在一起，腰以上则疼得厉害，不正确的马上姿势让他的脊柱承受了加倍的劳损。

我需要翻个身，不然会骨折的。在被仰躺着分开双腿绑在马上几天之后，Kylo终于开口乞求Hux给他最基本的善待。

那样你会窒息。Hux干脆地拒绝，货物就该有货物的样子，沉默，乖顺，只要还能用，就没必要进行特别的维护。Hux不再理会Kylo明显带着夸张的呻吟，将视线重新投向前方，望不见尽头的樟子松林今天还欠他一头鹿。

Kylo知道Hux的余光仍能看见自己，他执拗地扭动着身体，暧昧而尴尬的姿势让他联想到了什么令人脸红的事情，亚麻布的裤子变得紧绷，摩擦着仰起脑袋的小东西一阵阵发热。Hux没有错过Kylo不愿被他发现的小变化，他觉得有趣，没有白费养活他所消耗的食物。Kylo知道Hux微微翘起的嘴角意指什么，他这下倒希望Hux别再看自己，却忍不住去欣赏Hux那草原湖泊般静谧的眸子。Kylo觉得Hux那双浅色的眼睛是可以看穿整座森林的，幽绿色的重重屏障对他而言宛若无物，仿佛在空无一物的房间中跟猎物玩捉迷藏，Hux总能看见他应该看见的东西，狍子，犴子，当然还有他最喜欢的鹿。

Hux特别喜欢鹿。神灵喜欢有斑点的动物，这是Kylo小时候听舅舅说的。

 

大约一周前，Hux在追逐一头母鹿的时候遇见Kylo他尾随着受伤猎物蹒跚的步子不紧不慢地爬上山岗。死去的鹿轰然倒在草地上，蒲公英白色纤弱的小伞四散飞舞，Hux在开着黄色虞美人的山上看见一群土匪正要趟过浅河躲到森林里来。他们是草原上肆虐的强盗，每次劫掠后都会躲到山林里在白桦树下分赃。白蜡色的树皮上留下的歪歪扭扭的炭迹是他们计算所得时带不走的账本。他们玷污了森林白色的裙边，Hux要为森林讨还她应得的补偿。

鲜血是森林所唯一认同的债偿。土匪们在不自知的时候成为了Hux的猎物。是子弹而不是白桦林，成为了土匪们渡河之后所遇到的来自森林的第一道防线。

Hux弹无虚发，子弹是唯一无法自森林本身获得的必需品，每一颗都不能浪费。土匪们惊慌失措，森林中仿佛藏着千军万马，先过河的几个人从马背上摔了下来，翻滚到河里不再动弹。匪首拨转马头往来时的方向奔驰，他的双手握着猎枪，高举过头顶挥动。余下的土匪们也纷纷做出了一样的动作，这意味着他们发誓此生再也不会踏进今日被拒绝进入的土地。

马背上的土匪在逃跑时一向说话算话，他们没有非抵达什么地方不可的执念，也没有必须为同伴复仇的情谊，他们不过是另一种猎人，只不过对象是人而不是动物。

Hux没有接受土匪的示弱，他需要补充子弹。大地接纳了马背上的人们，它将变得更加肥沃，长出更多的明黄色的虞美人。

除了Kylo，他没有弹匣，也没有枪，他连衣服都几近没有。他不是土匪，他是土匪的货物，是Hux从未有过的新种类的战利品。

“帮我给家里捎个信吧，他们会给你很多钱的。”

Kylo笑得傻里傻气地对渐渐逼近的神枪手提议着。他面前的小河被血水染成了殷红色，空气中弥漫着不详的血腥味，这位第一次离家远游便被土匪劫走的富家少爷却天真地以为杀坏人的人一定是好人，况且他看见来人的身上很干净，他在舅舅的书上读到过判断游猎者身份的方法。重视洁净的人通常在族人中尊享不凡的地位。

可Hux不需要钱，金银和纸钞在森林里还不如桦树皮的皮有用。他沉默地穿行于尸体与尸体之间，收集弹药、皮毛、药材和茶叶。Kylo在马上喊叫着拼命地想要引起Hux的注意，回应他的只有皮靴踹翻尸体的闷响。他以为对方听不见，那也许也不会说话，可枪法准的人眼睛总能看得见的，于是他奋力地扭动着肥腴的身躯，想要在束缚住他的绳索中抢出些活动的空间。

安静。这是Hux对Kylo说的第一句话，只有一个词。

Kylo几乎以为自己听错了，他刚刚失去平衡从马背上掉下来，腿挂在马鞍上，头朝下在湿润的泥土中划了一道浅坑。他那时并不知道，Hux已经很多年没跟人说过话了

Hux牵住马笼头，受惊的马儿差点将他的战利品拖进河里淹死。

Kylo隐约出对方所使用的是一种古老的方言，不仅如此，只有最受尊敬的族长、巫师和萨满才可能拥有Hux那样的用词习惯。那不是普通人日常交换信息所用的语言，那是沟通神灵的人所特有的蕴含在词句间的天授权柄。

 

Kylo被Hux重新捆回了马背上，再也没掉下来过，Hux使用绳索的手法比土匪们娴熟多了。Hux将他带进森林，带到树木茂密，空气湿寒的深处。Kylo不停地说着自己家族的事情，希望沉默的猎人能够明白将自己送回去是多么划算的事情。他说到口干舌燥，声音嘶哑，也没有再得到回应。疲惫和绝望呼唤着睡神，将他带入短暂的安静之地。

唤醒Kylo的是身后传来的疼痛，他的脸贴在湿润的腐叶和泥土上，睁开眼睛看到的是搬运碎叶的蚂蚁，他害怕它们会爬进自己的眼睛，赶紧又闭上了。他的身体仍在桎梏之中，无法动弹，只能随着Hux的冲刺颤抖。侵犯他的人甚至懒得费功夫将他叫醒。

Hux将Kylo当成了一种新的生活用品，毕竟除了食欲之外他还有别的欲望需要满足。以他早年为数不多的与人生活的经验来看Kylo算不得好货色，但他也无甚可挑剔，携带着这种货物的土匪并不常有。Hux捆绑Kylo的方式也跟对待货物一样，仔细地避免损害，但也不管他是否舒服。

他本该是个好情人的。哪怕是被强暴，Kylo也不得不承认自己得到了越来越多的愉悦。裤腿里欢爱的液体湿了又干，干了又湿，层层积聚成硬壳，裤子上布满深色的斑点。

 

他们交换名字，是在大约五月的末尾。

Kylo躺在地上看着Hux将一碗鹿奶放在马背上。躺，是委婉的说法，他实质上是被困成了粽子随意横扔在地上的。他动了动，勉力翻了个身，看见猎人摘下了手套，露出白皙的修长的手指，郑重其事地将陶碗安放在卸了鞍子的马背上。森林将阳光的锋锐削减成了温柔的牛奶色光线，Kylo看见猎人金红色的短发上有若有若无的光晕，睫毛是金色的，冷澈如冰的眼睛中竟有一丝Kylo难以想象的温柔。

他还挺好看的。Kylo想。这么好看又活好的人生活在无人欣赏的森林里真是太可惜了，他的英俊足以让城里那些自以为见过世面的贵族们尖叫，男人和女人都是。他不用抢，自有人愿意对他张开腿，甚至会有人为此给他金钱。

有什么东西冰冰地贴上了Kylo露在裤腿外面的脚踝，细密的鳞片蹭着皮肤的温度滑过去。

是蛇。

Kylo想要喊，马却比他更早发出了预警，前蹄在半空中扬起，盛放着鹿奶的陶碗倾覆，砸在Kylo胸前，白色的奶水流了他一身，腿间干硬的斑块融化成尴尬的黏糊，死蛇被截断的身躯喷出一股热血，Kylo身上的腥味更重了。

Hux心情很坏，皮靴踩在瘫软的蛇身上碾动着，将它的血肉揉进泥土里。他跟神灵的对话还未开始便被打断，只好以鲜血致歉，希望神灵理解自己并无冒犯之意。他俯身去找陶碗，却发现那只棕色的器皿维持着在马背上的样子，碗口朝上端坐在Kylo的当胸，在狼狈敞开的衣襟露出的白肉上，里面还剩余有大约小半碗鹿奶。

Kylo发现Hux在盯着自己看，他从未享受过Hux如此的关注，即便在他被Hux使用的时候，即便他背对着Hux，也知道那个永远警觉的猎人不会把视线放在自己身上。他看到Hux握着匕首逼近自己，锋刃上还流淌着红色的蛇血。

不！Kylo尖叫着，也像蛇一样扭动着身子想要爬走。他翻了个身，腹部贴在地面上，就再也动不了了。Hux身体的重量透过结实的靴底将Kylo钉在地上，手起刀落。Kylo只觉寒意袭来，身子忽然变轻了，令人难受的束缚不复存在，他可以用手掌撑着身体坐起来了。

Hux划开了Kylo身上的绳索。“你叫什么名字？”他问。

“Kylo。”重新获得对自己身体的掌控，Kylo有些吃惊，他本以为Hux会杀了自己，因为他也不知道为什么的原因。那家伙刚刚的表情可不就是像要杀人的？

“Hux。”大发慈悲的猎人将匕首在一块皮毛上擦了干净，重新放进刀鞘。你需要去洗个澡。

谢天谢地！Kylo禁不住想欢呼，他都馊了很久了，也不知道那人怎么还对自己有胃口。

 

“你为什么住在森林里？”Kylo站在浸没到腰际的水中问，夏天的溪水仍有些冰凉，水里的草长长的边缘有些锋利，割得他的皮肤痒痒地。它们其实是很普通的牧草，只因跟被水淹没才拼命长出水面呼吸空气。

Hux站在岸边松软的塔头上，捡起一根桦树枝将Kylo脱在一边的衣物戳到水里搅来搅去，好像是在进行一项有意思的游戏。回答Kylo的只有衣服拍打水面的浪花声和林子里红隼突然传出的翅音。

Kylo的身子软乎乎地充满脂肪，在狼和熊的眼里等同于美味，奶油色的皮肤在手掌的搓洗下呈现出淡淡的粉色，小小的黑色的斑点像不小心泼洒的墨迹一样惹眼，分布在他的后背、前胸，就连那张并不英俊的脸上也有几点黑痣。而Hux，哪怕只是他倒映在水里的模糊影子也好看得让人移不开眼，太阳被树梢挡住了，水里游移的金红色亮点便是最温暖的颜色。

Hux在森林中是有房子的，被他用来当做仓库的小屋，样式简单却牢固的木头搭建的避风所。虽然Hux习惯于在森林中随遇而安，在随便什么夜晚降临时刚好经过的地方露宿，但他猜想Kylo湿漉漉地光着身子在外面吹风多半会生病，便仁慈地允许他在有墙壁的地方等待晾干。

很久没使用过的马鞍和皮革鞣制的笼头、断裂成两截的鹿角、风干的熊掌和狼皮、各种长短枪支……Hux的小屋简直就是森林中隐匿的宝库，童话里冒失的男孩无心闯入之后被追杀直至自己也变成收藏的故事是Kylo在诸多睡前童话中印象最深的一种。

“这是你的衣服吗？”Kylo的目光被一件摊展在架子上的彩衣吸引了，它几乎汇集了大自然所能提供的全部色彩，散发着植物染料味道的布料上缀着各色鸟儿的羽毛，鹿皮的斑点拼接成条状的装饰，猛兽的牙齿串在上面叮叮当当地响。Kylo想象了一下Hux穿着它的样子，忍不住笑出了声。

“那个是不能摸的。”Hux转身取来一块亚麻布，裹在Kylo的身上，顺便将他挪到一边，像对待一座雕塑一样将他安放在了更为妥善的位置。他不想Kylo身上的水弄坏他的收藏。“别乱动东西，不然我就把你的手也砍下来挂在墙上。”

Kylo点点头，一双手往棕色的布料下躲了躲，他差点忘了Hux仍是那个染红河水的冷酷猎人。

繁星在夜空中组成银河前，Kylo的身子就干了。Hux将他带到屋外，很快又让他湿润了起来，先是里面，再是外面。他们在天幕中无数双明亮的眼睛注视下第一次做爱，Kylo将前几次的事情划定为自己单方面挨操，但这次不一样，Hux允许他在欢爱的时候抱紧自己的背。

如果狼来了该怎么办？Kylo一面感受着Hux的冲撞一面担心着。说起来头几次也是在外面，但庇护所近在咫尺，Kylo忽然就觉得野外露天的环境缺乏安全感了。他只好祈祷Hux在做这种事情的时候依旧能保持警觉，同时咬紧自己的牙关克制住自己越来越难以抑制的声音。

让Kylo感到安心的是Hux在事后又将他带到了房子里，将精疲力竭的他安置在一块柔软的白色垫子上。是羊毛的，Kylo的手指摩挲着细密卷曲的白绒，触到了一些熟悉的感觉。他困意浓浓地看见Hux关门又出去不知道做什么了，打了个哈欠就闭上了眼睛，他实在太需要休息了。

 

Kylo做了一个长长的梦，梦里的男人有着跟Hux相似的脸庞，看上去阴沉又严厉，像是随时会扬起鞭子将做错事的小孩抽一顿似地。Hux也很凶，但他的怒火仿佛被一层薄冰阻隔着，在被真正灼伤之前是感觉不到温度的，只有红色的火焰在模糊地燃烧，只有冰块碎裂的声音在提醒着爆发的零界点即将到来。

Hux的父亲是这片土地上最后的萨满，Kylo在梦里看见他穿着那件彩衣，衣摆上的颜色和装饰还不及现在的一半丰富，但Kylo知道那就是同一件衣服。Kylo在清晨河边蒸腾而起的雾气中看见Hux的父亲死去，在不允许任何怪力乱神存在的年代死在曾尊敬和畏惧他的人手中，尸体顺水而下。幼年的Hux站在岸边，看着自己的父亲消失在白茫茫一片中。

Kylo在雾气里随着小Hux走回家，看见他白皙的小手捧着盛满鲜奶的陶碗，郑重其事地放在马背上，对着它颂唱经文。而后当晚小Hux被突发的高热和红疹彻夜折磨，Kylo想伸手抚摸那张布满汗珠的小脸，却发现自己无法走出那片水雾。他看到村子里仅有的对那个孩子还抱有同情心的人煮了羊肉汤送到床边喂给他喝。他甚至能够分享小Hux的味觉，迷迷糊糊地觉得汤的味道有些奇怪，比他所习惯的味道多了几分油腻和诡异的甜味。

清晨时雾仍未散去，他看到小Hux醒来，高烧和红疹退去，只留下浑身黏湿的冷汗。太阳刚刚爬过地平线，白昼的第一抹光亮下，Kylo和小Hux都看见了呈汤的碗里有半截猪笼草一样的东西。Kylo从没见过那样的内脏，但他从小Hux惨白的脸和愤怒的眼神断定那一定不是什么好东西。

吃了脏东西，就无法变成萨满了，就不会在这信仰遭到杀戮的年代里为过气的神陪葬。村里的好心人相信自己是在做善事，Kylo躲在逐渐变淡的白雾里听村子里的人这么说。动乱的岁月里最安全的莫过于做个普通人，他们都这么说。只可惜，Hux在为神灵献上一个村子的生命时并不知道自己也曾获得过其中部分人的善意和自以为是的关心。

 

Kylo醒来时屋外晨雾已经薄了不少，Hux在空地里将几只野兔的肚子逐个剖开，像是刚打猎回来。

“你一晚都没睡吗？”Kylo问，他没找到自己的衣服，裹着那块羊皮有些不好意思地站在门口，将半个身子藏在阴影里。

“我睡了，在上面。”Hux指指头顶，明显不是原生的藤蔓在几棵樟子松间纠缠成网，高悬在蚊虫飞不到的地方，倒是夏夜清凉的休憩之地。

“Hux，你不喜欢在房子里吗？”Kylo想靠近一些说话，又怕白色的羊毛会沾上兔子的血迹。他算不得聪明的人，可也知道这绵羊是不可能养在森林里的，一定是外面的人“送”来的，而等外面的人“送”东西是可遇不可求的。

“你会做些什么？”Hux用毫无关联的提问代替了回答。

“哎？你问我？”Kylo一愣，拿不准Hux意指什么。

“这里除了你我还有别人可以问吗？”Hux将被掏空的兔子顺在一边排成一排，在地上挖出一个小坑。

“哪方面的会？”Kylo觉得自己会很多东西，很多令他被所谓的体面人嘲笑的不符合家族身份的小把戏，可他觉得那都是很了不起的本事，只是在森里里好像没什么用。不，有的也是能用的。“床上吗？”

“……算了。你别跑去找死就成。”Hux将兔子带着热气的内脏埋进土坑，起身用脚踩了踩紧。

 

他们开始习惯于跟对方说话之后，Kylo发现Hux能说的东西还真不少。他能够认出森林里开放的每一种花朵，不怎么开花的植物也都各有各的名字。他用自己的语言称呼山丘和小河，就连一年干涸十个月的泉眼他也知道该怎么称呼它。他眼中的星空有着跟Kylo过去所知截然不同的划分和故事，Kylo缠着他每晚讲一个，讲了一年也没讲完。

但更深入的话题，Hux便不愿意再多讲。Kylo想问他羊肉汤里那截东西是什么，却不知道如何开口承认自己偷窥了他的过去。他害怕Hux会因此杀掉自己，虽然那并不是出于他本意。Kylo没有察觉，他已经不知不觉间默认了梦里看到的场景是过去曾经发生过的真实，而不是自己想象力的产物。

他并不觉得不可思议，Hux带着他在这林中行走，就像在巡视自己的王国。森林一定很爱他，才会将群星运行的规律与万物生长的韵律教给他，让他替自己照料土地上的一切，成为这里的王。Kylo渐渐Hux并不只会杀生，他见过那位娴熟的猎人救助受伤的狍子，在空地中扶正被吹倒的小树。Hux不取受伤野兽的性命，他会挑选健康有活力的对手。

某次，当Hux留在他体内的液体满溢，顺着大腿留到泥土里时，Kylo忽然想起了Hux在杀死一头熊的那日说过的关于献祭的事情。杀死了熊，熊的血流在泥土里滋润了森林，就算是奉送了自己取走森林宝藏的谢礼。反过来也是一样的，若自己被熊杀死，那么森林得到的将是自己的血。

Kylo忽然觉得是森林，是Hux从未提及但他已经隐隐感觉到的神灵让自己做了那个梦。他被Hux留下并不是偶然的，这其中一定有什么原因。

否则为什么是他而不是别人被带到这里呢？

 

神灵希望Kylo拯救Hux。

Kylo意识到这一点时森林已经缩减至原来的三分之一。树木砍伐和农田开垦让这片森林的面积不断缩减，Hux狩猎的范围也渐渐地变得狭窄。虽然猎物越来越难获得，但Hux总是有办法的，比起饿死，Kylo更担心将来的某一天，当伐木工和拓荒者终于深入了森林的腹地与他们遭遇，那时泥土必将饱尝鲜血的滋味。

他想带走Hux，带他回自己的家，住进结实的大房子。他们家族的领地上也有一片大森林，偶尔还会有狼从里面溜到庄园附近吓坏拉车的马儿。Hux想打多少猎物都行，不够的话还能再从外面运一些来养。Hux不喜欢住在室内也是可以的，他可以陪他住在森林里，那里面的某处还有他幼时搭建的树屋呢。

“你想家了？”Hux对Kylo的提议并不吃惊，他发现那个聒噪的家伙这阵子忽然安静了下来，多半是在盘算什么。“你想离开的话我不会阻拦你。”

“不，我不是要离开你。”Kylo知道他会错了意，连忙摇头否决。“可森林就要消失了，到时候你该怎么办呢？”

“这不是你该操心的事情。”Hux说完爬上了树，他其实不需要什么藤蔓编织的大网，树枝三叉的地方就能睡得稳稳当当。

可我必须带走你。Kylo将身子缩进树洞，倚靠在木质的内里，树木带着潮湿的味道宛若安眠的香气。即使是睡在野外，Kylo也不再感到害怕，在他带走Hux之前森林一定不会让自己轻易死去。

 

Hux某天被摇晃着醒来，手脚不能活动，睁大眼睛发现Kylo正吃力地将自己抬上那匹鹿褐色斑点马的背。

“这次无论如何都要带你回家。”Kylo一脸笑意，他跟着Hux学到了不少东西，比如怎么样采集能够使人麻醉的植物和捆扎绳结的方法。森林只剩下五分之一，Kylo如今可以在里面自由地散步而绝不会迷路。狼和熊都消失不见了，Hux说它们搬去了别的森林，但Kylo偷偷地跑到森林边缘去瞧过，它们的尸体被装上车运走，还有野猪、鹿、麂子和许许多多的鸟类。

“放我下来。”Hux习惯性地命令道，在他们相处的不短不长的时间里他就是以这样的语气告诉Kylo哪些规定他不能违抗的。

“不行，你必须跟我走。”Kylo难得地表现出了叛逆，他执拗地摇头，甚至忘记了当初离家出走的时候自己曾发誓再也不回去。

“Kylo，听话。”Hux感受着被收紧的绳索隔着衣服压来的力道，这样的捆法走不出一里路自己就会掉到马蹄子下面的。

“我这是为你好，Hux。”Kylo看着Hux水色的眼睛里那团黑色的影子，那好像是曾在梦中白雾里偷窥的自己。“你会喜欢上我家领地里那片森林的，它比这里更广袤，也更安全，它是不允许被砍伐的。”

“你不明白，Kylo，我是不能离开这里的。”Hux深深地叹了一口气。Kylo恍然听出了一丝与Hux格格不入的悲伤，他原以为那是个天塌下来都不会动容的男人，竟然也会有如此令人难过的表情。

“很抱歉，可我必须这么做。”Kylo好不容易才等到他们恰巧在初遇的小河不远处过夜的机会，只需要穿过小河再走不到一个时辰，他们就可以离开森林。沿着自然道走半天，再顺着大路，天黑前他们就可以回家。

“……我已经给过你机会了。”Hux猛地将Kylo推倒在地，他的双手不知何时已经恢复自由。

“Kylo跌坐在地上，懊恼又难以置信地看着Hux灵活地解开身上的绳子。转眼间那带着Hux体温的绳索移到了他的身上，捆得比之前结实多了。

 

Hux从此禁止Kylo使用他的双手，只有在吃饭的时候才短暂地解开。他整日将Kylo关在小屋里，捆在横梁上垂下的绳索上。

小屋也不是最开始的那间小屋，他们换了好多处地方，烧掉了好多即将被森林后退的边缘暴露的庇护所。Hux不得不放弃大部分藏品，搬运它们太过麻烦，他只留下了那件彩衣和全部的弹药。

Kylo顺从地任由Hux提防自己，过了好一阵子，估摸他大概怒气已消，Kylo试探性地祈求Hux让自己重新拥有对手部的使用权。

“让我在做爱的时候抱着你吧。”Kylo用情人般的呢喃对着Hux耳语，他故意做出可怜巴巴的样子，压低了声音，虽然并不存在能偷听他们说话的人。

Hux点点头，伸手扯开绳结，“做完之后我会把你重新捆上的。”他看着Kylo委屈又失望的样子，心想自己果然没有猜错那家伙的想法。

森林现在还剩下多少呢？十分之一有吗？

Kylo在Hux进入的时候走了神，他想在自己的意识还算清醒的时候想出能被Hux接受的说辞，他一定要带他离开的。

这次他没有成功，他在不知第几次高潮来临时精疲力竭地昏睡过去，再次醒来时双手又被结实的牛皮绳捆在了一起。

 

“Hux，即使在这里都能听见伐木的声音。”Kylo的手不能动，可嘴还是有用的。“最近吃的都是野兔，你有多久没见过狍子和鹿了？”

“兔子不好吗？”Hux靠在新鲜的松木墙上，他刚花了一天搭建这座新小屋，现在只想美美地睡上一觉。

“兔子好，可兔子也早晚会没有的，没有森林就没有兔子。”Kylo望着Hux不知是真是假睡去的脸，想起了祖辈传下来的仙人随着森林的消失成为传说的故事。Hux不是仙人，他不需要陪葬。

 

后来，森林小得连兔子都不常见，冬天来临，Hux带着Kylo去结冰的湖面上捕鱼。他们吃了一个冬天的鱼，连Hux也觉得腻味。

某天，Hux说要带Kylo回家，像是终于被Kylo锲而不舍的唠叨给说服，决定走出森林到外面去看一看。

他们走过曾被染红的小河，水流如今清澈干净。

Hux像是知道Kylo从何处来，一路上都没有问过他们该走哪条路。Kylo骑着的黑马上烙着家族的标记，只需要一眼，Hux便能认出来。他不会将它与土匪的猎马弄混，它四肢修长，身材高大，听觉敏感，在枪林弹雨中惊慌失措，是从未见识过战场的马。Hux放走了它，它在森林中是活不下来的。Kylo原本也早该死去，可森林与Hux都给了他特别的优待。

他们临走前烧掉了最后一座小屋，连同里面所有的东西。伐木的声音和人工驯养的猎犬吵得他们夜晚不得安宁。不管是Hux还是Kylo都觉得是时候搬家了。

Kylo偷偷瞟着余光中沉默的Hux，羞赧地想着该怎么向家里人介绍他。他们一定会喜欢Hux的，他英气逼人，气质不凡，身手矫捷，具有一切家里的长辈们希望自己拥有却落得失望的品质。Hux也一定会喜欢自己家的森林，存在着的森林总比消失的森林好。

“你喜欢我吗？”Kylo冷不丁地问，他忽然想到了镇上可爱的少女们，开始担心Hux见了那些漂亮的女孩子就不会再想要自己。

“没什么感觉。”Hux实话实说。他当初只是捡回来了一个方便的日用品，未曾料到有朝一日还得还回去。Kylo死掉也没什么大碍。但森林之神似乎不希望看到这样的结果。随着树木失去了大部分的领地，与大自然彼此依存的神灵力量也逐渐衰弱，它的意志越来越缥缈，但Hux仍能捕捉到些许微弱的声音。

“诶？”Kylo惊异于Hux的直白，他以为即使对方真这么想也会表达得稍微委婉一点的。

“送上门的货，我又没得选。”这也是实话。Hux觉得烦躁，森林被他们抛到身后，浅绿色的原野尽头依稀可见灰色调的小镇。他一点也不想再往前，森林在背后呼唤着他，仿佛被万千看不见的丝线缠绕着固定在森林最边缘的树上，越是往前，越是难以呼吸。

“可我们一起睡了几年耶！就算是没有生命的东西，一把刀，一杆枪，用久了也会生出感情吧。”Kylo红着脸有些委屈地抗议。他发现Hux停下了，遥遥地站在后面不愿再挪动的样子。小镇的石墙已经不远了，瞭望塔上的旗帜舞动着，那是上面的哨兵发现了来人，正向他们确认身份。

“你自己回去吧。”Hux说罢举起了猎枪，闲置多时的枪口瞄准了曾与自己分享爱欲的人。伴侣？如果是普通人类的话，应该是这么称呼他的。

“Hux，我们只在那里歇歇脚，不需要搭理什么人。”Kylo只当他是不习惯人群，常年孤独索居的人大都如此。他当然不相信Hux会真的开枪。

可Hux真的开枪了，子弹打穿马的耳朵，马儿疯狂地蹬腿，将背上的人抛下，自顾自地跑到天边去了。枪声也惊动了小镇里的守卫，靠近森林的地方常有土匪路过，也会有野兽袭击，每个镇上的年轻人都被培养成战士，日夜警惕。听见枪声，民兵们骑着马出来查看。

“你可以回家了。”Hux说罢拨转马头朝着森林的方向疾驰，骑在那匹跟了他许多年的老马背上奔向他觉得自己真正也是唯一属于的地方。

Kylo在草地上又气又难过地喊着，浑身疼得像是骨头快散架。可Hux头也不回地骑上小山丘，熟悉的背影消失在天边。

森林是Hux的王国也是他的牢笼。Kylo原来所相信的他跟神灵之间联系的纽带到头不过是将他捆绑着陪葬的绳索。

“不不，神灵是想要他活下来的。”

Kylo神情呆滞地重复着断断续续的话。骑马的民兵将他围了起来，问他什么也不回答。

大概是摔傻了吧。

刚刚有人朝他开了一枪。

逃走的人是土匪吗？

先把他搬到镇子里再说吧。

Kylo摔断了两根肋骨，肩膀也有点错位，还有腰部和背部的扭伤。有人认出他是天行者家前几年失踪的独生子，派人给那古老而高贵的家族送去了消息，通知他们接Kylo回家。

足足在自己家的床上躺了快一个月，Kylo才逐渐有神志恢复的迹象。他在父亲和母亲探视自己时沉默不语，只有当Rey妹妹为自己送来饭食的时候，才悄声地询问她关于那片森林的事情。

“没有什么森林了，那里现在是新开垦的田野。”Rey很小的时候Kylo哥哥就离家出走，而后失踪，传来被土匪劫持的消息。他们并不特别亲密，但Rey是个好孩子，希望自己的哥哥赶快好起来。

“没有人出来阻拦吗？”Kylo问。

“谁会做那样的事呢？开垦新的农田是市长大人支持的计划，所有手续都合法的。”

“哦。”Kylo点点头，吃进嘴里的一口粥忽然变得粘稠起来，怎么都咽不下去。

 


End file.
